


Prompto Gets An Idea

by daddyolusamicitia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, ffxv-kink-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyolusamicitia/pseuds/daddyolusamicitia
Summary: Prompto suggests taking two dicks at one time. That's it. Have fun.





	Prompto Gets An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> written for day one, simple prompt for the kink week event going on on tumblr. you can find this fic cross-posted to my tumblr @ daddyolusamicitia.tumblr.com

Prompto had a bad habit of dropping things like this on his boyfriends. It wasn’t on purpose, not really, and more often than not he tried to give some kind of warning. The filter between his thoughts and his mouth just didn’t work sometimes, so occasionally the four of them would be tangled together on the couch, halfway watching some horridly over the top, made-for-TV romance drama that Ignis insisted he didn’t enjoy when he’d just say whatever thoughts popped into his head.

Tonight, without warning, it was, “So I want to be fucked by two of you at the same time.”

Each man had his own reaction at the exact same time. Prompto went rigid, surprising even himself with having admitted this out loud. Noctis, sitting against Ignis’ chest as the other man’s fingers idly massaged his scalp, sat straight up. Ignis, no doubt reading some official emails during the commercial breaks, dropped his phone, letting it clatter uselessly to the floor. Gladiolus, head resting on Prompto’s thigh, shot straight up to his feet. He seemed ready to fight, shoulders drawn up nearly to his ears; all eyes were on him as he slowly turned around, amber eyes shot wide with surprise.

“Come again, Blondie?” he said slowly, carefully sitting himself back down. Prompto was at least relieved he didn’t try to put more distance between them.

“Um.” Prompto hadn’t meant to put himself on the spot, flushing cherry red that made the mottled freckles on his skin appear that much darker. “Just...something that I’ve been thinking about. For a while. Thought I’d just get it out there.” He shrugged, attempting to return to his phone, but Noctis was quick when he wanted to be and easily snatched it from his hands. “Hey!”

“I think we’ll need more of an explanation than that,” Ignis said carefully, accepting Prompto’s cell phone and tucking it into his breast pocket, all without breaking eye contact.

Prompto looked between the three of them, fingers itching without a phone to hide behind. “Just. Been watching some porn. They look like they really enjoy it, and maybe I would too. Just a thought,” he added, shrugging again. The woman on the television sobbed as her beloved grabbed his packed suitcases and left her on the floor.

“Well, it can’t be me.” Gladiolus grinned and made a show of grabbing his crotch. “I put _this_  in you, Chocobutt, and your belly swells like a balloon. You want a double dicking, you gotta ask them. I’m happy to watch, though. Unless that mouth of yours starts getting lonely.”

Noctis snorted. 

Ignis sighed. “Must you be so vulgar, Gladio?”

“I’m sorry, am  _I_  the one currently asking for a two-fer right now?”

Prompto flushed, wishing he’d just kept his mouth shut.

Ignis, at least, insisted they turn off the TV (”I’m recording this episode anyway, do you honestly believe I can focus with the three of you present?”) and actively talk out exactly what Prompto wanted. Despite having been sexually active with these three  _gorgeous_  men since his eighteenth birthday, he still found sexual discussions difficult, even when they focused on him. Okay,  _especially_  when they focused on him. And any discussion that started out with “I watched some porn and got some ideas” always involved some lecture from Ignis about realistic expectations and safety. This, however, wasn’t exactly an idea they were quick to shut down. 

Noctis, during the three separate occasions the four men sat down and discussed this particular idea over the next two weeks, shamelessly palmed himself to orgasm though his pants.

Prompto walked in on them one night literally measuring their dicks with Ignis’ spare tape measure, each one worked to hardness (” _for accuracy,”_ Ignis had insisted). They’d come to the same conclusion Gladiolus had: if Prompto really wanted two dicks at the same time, it would have to be Iggy and Noct. 

The day of reckoning was a Saturday, after a morning spent running small errands and filling out the last of the week’s paperwork. Given that Prompto was only obligated to some of those responsibilities, he was the first to return to Noctis’ apartment. He dropped his boots haphazardly in front of the door and made his way to the bedroom. The first thing he noticed were what Gladiolus lovingly referred to as their Crazy Sex Sheets. They were an old grey set of bed sheets Ignis only got out from the back of the closet when he was expecting their sex to make a mess of the bed. They were faded and worn and suspiciously stained. The mere sight of them sent an excited thrum down Prompto’s spine. He ducked into the bathroom, eager to get to the best part of their night.

A hot shower was the exact thing Prompto needed to start his weekend; the water seemed to melt away his stress, skin flushing pink from heat. He took his time with the lavender scented body wash Ignis bought, scrubbing from his neck to the soles of his feet. He even dipped his fingers through the cleft of his ass, skirting over the end of the bejeweled plug he’d worked inside of himself that morning. Ignis  _had_  said that intens preparation was required for this to work, and wasn’t he such a sweet and considerate lover to make said preparation just a little bit easier? The fact that it was the most expensive plug he owned--crowdfunded by the three of them as a birthday gift a couple months ago, easily making it the group’s favorite--may have also had something to do with it.

The door to the bathroom opened, and a shadow that only could have been Gladiolus appeared across the shower curtain.

“You’ve been in here twenty minutes, Chocobutt, and that’s after we got here. Are we still doing this?”

“Of course.” Prompto shut the water off, fighting the small bloom of embarrassment in his chest as he shoved the curtain aside, standing completely naked in front of Gladiolus; he was in similar dress and held a towel in one hand. He accepted it easily, drying himself off and trying to pretend he didn’t notice the other man’s shameless staring. “The others in the bedroom?” He wrapped the towel around his waist, making sure the plug remained unseen. Gladiolus, gaze seemingly broken, looked up.

“Yup.”

Ignis and Noctis were both in various states of undress, idly chatting about the meeting they had attended that afternoon. Something financial that Prompto admittedly didn’t care about. Noctis wore only his socks and glove, trying to disentangle his foot from his boxers. Ignis still had his slacks but was shirtless and barefoot. His belt lay by his feet. 

“So, uh,” Prompto started, unceremoniously announcing his presence. The other two fell silent, looking at him. “I’m ready when you guys are.”

Ignis smiled at him easily, yet somehow Prompto still felt his cock twitch as he watched the other man unzip his slacks. “I think we’re all ready to get started.”

“Yup.” Noctis threw his sock across the room, attempting to nail Ignis in the head. He missed by an inch, but still earned a scowl before the target in question dropped the rest of his clothing. Noctis hopped onto the bed, standing on his knees as he grabbed Prompto’s towel and yanked him forward. Their mouths crashed together awkwardly, more teeth than lips in their first kiss. It was something easily rectified, with a hand cupping the back of his neck and pulling him downward. For a moment the only sound in the room was the wet smacks as their lips parted, occasionally punctuated by a soft gasp of air.

“Now there’s something I could watch all day,” Gladiolus growled low behind them. Ignis hummed in agreement as Noctis twisted his fingers in Prompto’s still damp hair, using his grip to pull his head back and lick up the length of his neck.

“Is that  _all_  you’re going to do?” Prompto asked, choosing that moment to let his towel drop. Someone--most likely Gladio--let out a low whistle.

“Certainly not after that.” Ignis pressed a hand to his back, gently pushing him forward and onto the bed. Noctis fell to his back, letting Prompto straddle him as Ignis joined them. Gladiolus sat by the head of the bed, cock hard, head still hidden by his uncut foreskin; he wasn’t touching himself just yet. Prompto yelped when Ignis suddenly grabbed the base of the plug, thrusting it experimentally. Noctis remained on his back,  though his hands were outstretched, pinching and pulling on Prompto’s nipples as he felt like. If Prompto’s cock wasn’t already hard by now, that was certainly getting the job done. 

Ignis pulled the plug out slowly, admiring the way Prompto automatically clenched around it to keep it in, the way his flushed, stretched hole twitched when it was all the way out. Prompto whined, shooting a pitiful look over his shoulder. 

“We have to start some time. I promise we’ll fill you right back up.” Ignis assured him, holding a hand out wordlessly. Gladio placed the lube bottle in his hand after applying some to his own palm. Ignis warmed the lube in his fingers, smearing it between both hands. Noctis, in the mean time, had pulled Prompto down until he had to prop himself on his arms, burying his face into the other man’s neck. Prompto shuddered when Ignis pressed the tips of two fingers against his hole. They slipped in easily, thanks to his earlier preparations. Prompto clenched around them, moaning softly. He quickly added a third, surprised at how it smoothly joined the others.

“One of us might be able to enter him already.” Ignis gave a few experimental thrusts. “Noct?”

“ _Hell yes_.” Noctis pulled away from Prompto’s neck, craning his neck to look down at his crotch. Prompto adjusted his hips--with Ignis’ guidance--and sank rather easily onto Noctis’ cock. Both boys groaned at the same time, Prompto’s head thrown back to reveal two dark red spots sucked high onto his neck. 

“Don’t come too quickly, Princess.” Gladiolus teased. Having almost forgotten about him, Prompto dared to look; he was stroking himself slowly, fingers and dick glistening from the lube. He met Prompto’s eyes and grinned. “You look pretty good, Chocobutt.”

“Fuck, he  _feels_  good.” Noctis tested a thrust, moaning his approval. “Iggy, you need to get in here.”

“In time,” he said, but his fingers were already massasging at Prompto’s entrance where it wrapped around Noctis’ cock. “We need to be careful or we’ll hurt him.”

 _I don’t care_ , Prompto wanted to say, but the last time he had, the sex had ended immediately and instead Prompto had to listen to a lecture from all three of them for almost an hour on self-preservation and safety. Instead he and Noctis moved in tandem, slowly thrusting together as Ignis attempted to press one finger inside of Prompto. With some work and a little stinging, Ignis managed to slip it inside up to the second knuckle. Prompto clenched again, keening.   
  
“ _Iggy, please._ ”

“Patience. I keep telling you,” he muttered, his tone affectionate even as he began to thrust his finger in time with them. Prompto took deep, even breaths, trying to relax himself. His cock was hard and leaking, almost painful between his legs; he was sure one touch would be enough to unravel him.

“Hey.”

Prompto barely turned his head in Gladio’s direction before he was kissing him. He was gentle, the barest touch of lips against his, before it moved to his nose, his forehead, to each closed eye, and back to his mouth. Prompto didn’t realize what he was doing until he clenched around two of Ignis’ fingers, in him to the third knuckle, Prompto hadn’t even realized he’d slipped them in, and the pain had faded so that he could slip them both inside. 

“You okay?”

“Mm-hmm.” Prompto nodded, smiling when Gladiolus continued looking at him pointedly. “Iggy, I think you can put it in now.”

“Are you sure?”

Prompto just nodded, then slapped Noctis’ hand away when he saw it reaching for his cock. “If you touch me, dude, I’m probably gonna blow.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Gladiolus growled next to him. He was back to masturbating, his own wet noises mixing with the thrusting between Prompto’s legs. 

“All right. Prompto, stop me if it hurts.”

“Will do.” Prompto gave a thumbs up over his shoulder.

He felt the head of Ignis’ cock against his hole, red hot against his already flushed skin; he kept a firm grip on his hips. Prompto kept himself relaxed, even as the head began to breach him. They took it slow, and great Astrals above, it did burn. It wasn’t unbearable, however, and inch by increasing inch, Ignis worked the head of his cock inside.

“ _Gods_ ,” Ignis moaned behind him, pressing his forehead into the back of Prompto’s neck. “I can’t even describe how incredible this is.”

“Mmm,” Noctis agreed, testing a thrust. Prompto yelped, more out of pleasure than pain. He’d never felt so stretched, so full. He wondered if he could ever return to just one dick again. 

“ _Astrals_ , Iggy, shut up. I’m jealous enough as it is. Just fuck him already.” Despite Gladiolus’ bitter tone, he had moved farther back to get a better view of Ignis’ and Noctis’ dicks inside of him. 

“I fail, nngh,” Ignis moaned as he pushed further inside of Prompto, earning both a shudder and a tight clench as a result. “I fail to understand what you’re so jealous of, considering your issue is that your cock is too big.”

“Ooh, say cock again.”

“ _Cock_.”

Ignis bottomed out, and Prompto shouted. He grabbed Ignis’ wrist, a silent plea to stop moving, one he obeyed dutifully. Prompto’s eyes squeezed shut and he breathed out slow and steady.

“Prom?” Noctis’ voice was almost a whisper, a gentle hand resting on his lower belly.

“S’fine.” Prompto groaned out from behind clenched teeth. “I just almost came. That’s all.”

“Okay. Are you good now?”

“Yup. Proceed.  _Please_.”

Noctis and Ignis didn’t have a lot of room, since the awkward angles and tight squeeze meant someone could pop out at any time. They tested short, shallow thrusts until they found a rhythm both could work with, essentially pitching Prompto back and forth between them. Every breath, every gasp, every moan was punctuated by another, some in tandem. Gladiolus came first, spilling across his lower stomach and thighs, legs shaking as he dug his heels into the mattress. His eyes remained on his lovers, even as he began to soften in his own soiled hand. 

Noctis was second, seeming to surprise even himself. He barely had a moment to warn them--it was a strangled, babbling mess that was lost in the moan that eventually told them he was coming. Heading quickly into overstimulation, he wrapped his fingers around Prompto’s decidedly neglected cock, relishing the hardness and the heat as he jerked him off rapidly. Prompto threw his head back, shouting and sobbing as he finally came, coating Noctis’ chest. His thrusts slickened by come and edged on by his lovers, Ignis came last, burying himself as deeply into Prompto as he could manage. Prompto’s arms gave out, and he landed none too gently on Noctis. The Prince let out a small pained groan.

“Well,” Ignis began, carefully removing himself from Prompto but keeping his eyes trained on his hole. “I daresay that’s one of your better ideas.”

“Hmm,” Prompto mumbled into Noctis’ shoulder, feeling sleep beginning to pull him under. He vaguely felt Noctis pull out of him. 

“Well, if that isn’t a pretty sight,” he heard Gladiolus muse; he shivered when two thick, callused fingers tugged at his stretched entrance. “Anyone got a camera?”


End file.
